Michael
by marycasa13
Summary: OneShot. May be slightly OOC. Who knew one man could cause such an abrupt change in House and Cameron's relationship? A story about one big coincedence.


1

MICHAEL

House was walking out of the elevator and heading to Clinic duty, or rather heading to an exam room to _avoid_ clinic duty, when he ran headlong into a man who looked about his age, maybe a little younger, and looked in a hurry. " Hey, watch where your going," He snapped, as the man picked himself up off the hard tile floor.

" Oh," the man glanced quickly at House's cane, "Sorry about that man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied House gruffly, " Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm on my way up to the third floor to see my sister and I wanted to get up there before she headed to lunch..." House interrupted him.

" Who's your sister?"

"Allison," responded the man.

" Allison _Cameron_?"

'Well, no... Allison Bronsteen, unless she kept her husbands name, than yeah, that's her." Replied the man in a hesitant tone.

" Well she's busy right now...wait," House blinked in confusion, " did you say Bronsteen?"

"How do you know she's busy?"

"Not important." Said House shortly, " What's your name?"

"Uh," He looked at House in confusion, " My name's Michael. Michael Bronsteen, I don't see why you- He took a closer look at House and interrupted himself, " do I know you from somewhere...?"

" Well I don't know _Mickey_...do I _look_ familiar?" Asked House. He smirked when he saw realization cross over the Michael's face.

" G-MAN? What are you doing here!" He yelled, punching House on the arm.

" I work here," said House simply.

" Wow, man, so you really did it huh? You became a doctor! I don't believe it!"

"Come on, you know I'm a doctor! I sent you an e-mail a few months ago." Said House. He paused. "Aren't you here to see someone?"

" Oh yeah! Come on, ride up with me, I'll introduce you to my sis. You might've seen her around here, they say she works for the craziest and most brilliant doctor in Jersey. Do you know the guy? I've heard lot's of stories about him." House listened to his old best buddy and band mate rant for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, " You're looking at him."

"Oh, my god. Dude,_ you're_ the guy? You're my sister's boss?" Michael looked shocked, but then calmed down. " I should've known. If you became a doctor, no doubt you'd become the best and craziest one." House couldn't believe this. Cameron's brother was in a band. _His _band! He was best friends with his employ's (and the person he was secretly attracted too's) _brother_!

His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. They got out and House led the way to the conference room. As they walked in Cameron noticed them. She jumped quickly out of her seat and attacked her brother with a fierce hug. " Mike! What are you doing here! " She exclaimed. Struggling out of his sisters death grip, Michael chuckled, " What? I can't come to say hi to my baby sister?" House muffled a chuckle, " And Guess what! On my way up here a ran into one of my old band buddies!"

"That's great Mike! Who'd you see here, though? Are they sick?" Cameron sounded a little worried.

Michael looked at House's cane nervously before saying, "I don't think he is..." He then openly looked in House's direction, " Why don't you ask him yourself?" Foreman and Chase, who had been watching the conversation unfold, got it just a second before Cameron did. When it finally clicked, Cameron's face contorted before responding with disbelief, " House?"

"House?" Asked Michael, gesturing to him in a way that a game show host would gesture to a prize, " This is the G - Man!" Foreman and Chase snickered loudly at this, "The piano wizard, the guitar genius!"

" Okay, you can stop advertizing me now, Mickey." Said House. He was waiting for Foreman and Chase to start asking questions and was expecting Cameron to explode at any moment. The former, luckily, happened first.

" You were in a band!" Asked Chase in disbelieve.

" You play the guitar? Awesome!" Said Foreman.

" Did he say piano?" Asked Chase.

"Yes! Yes and yes," Said House in response to their questions. They seemed satisfied, which was good, because he wasn't giving anymore information.

Cameron came out of her state of semi-shock, and finally spoke, " Your...you're the G-man! Then guy my brother told me all about when I was little!" Cameron, with horror, realized something, " So, I've been telling you _stuff_ about him..." She said to her brother, pointing to House, "AND YOU KNOW HIM! You could tell him that I- Oh God." Cameron held her head in her hands. Chase and Foreman looked at her sympathetically. They wouldn't want one of their siblings to be friends with House, it would be creepy.

Michael surveyed the scene going on in front of him before saying to Cameron, " What, that you have the hots for him?"

He then faced House, " And didn't you say the same thing about a Dr. Cameron in your last E-mail?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

" HEY!" Yelled Cameron and House at the same time, glaring at him. They then realized what he just said and turned to each other, "So when you said you were over me..." House trailed off.

"But you said you didn't even like me!" Said Cameron, confused.

"Everybody lies." Said House with what could only be described as a flirty smile.

Cameron leaned closer and before they knew it they were locked in a deep kiss.

" OH GROSS!" Yelled Foreman, covering his eyes.

"GAH!" Shrieked Chase, as he ran out of the room.

Michael however, watched for a moment in amusement before heading for the door. He called over his shoulder, " Hey, I'll see you two lovebirds later! Meet me outside when you get off work. We'll get dinner." But he didn't think they even heard him, they were to busy making out.

He shrugged, and walked out of the office. He shook his head and got into the elevator, humming something that vaguely sounded like the "matchmaker" tune. If he knew his sisters secret crush was the G - Man, well lets just say he would have come and got them together sooner. He loved being a matchmaker. He smirked, and as the elevator doors opened, walked onto the main floor., blending in with the crowd.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch..."

THE END


End file.
